


Communion

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Angst, M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-05-16
Updated: 2003-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-20 12:20:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11335527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Mulder seeks to join Alex





	Communion

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

Communion

### Communion

#### by Marcia Elena

  


Title: Communion 

Author: Marcia Elena 

Email: 

Keywords: M/K, Mulder's POV 

Spoilers: None... or all? 

Rating: R 

Summary: Mulder seeks to join Alex 

Written for a 155 Words/Song Lyric challenge, July 21, 2002 

Disclaimer: CC, blah blah... 1013, blah, blah... not mine, whaaaa!!!!!!! 

Author's notes: Thanks to Sin, who suggested the perfect, perfect title. 

* * *

Communion   
by Marcia Elena 

The earth is warm above your grave. 

I lay on it, limbs outstreched, ear to the ground. I hear you call to me with the voice of a million slithering things, a thousand unuttered cries. Pain and rage and fear and hate and love. I hang on to the love, my slowing heart beating its answer down to you, I'm coming, I'm coming, blood pulsing out of my wrists and momentarily quenching your thirst. 

A storm is brewing far above me, thunder roiling then bursting into lightning. I close my eyes and wait for the approaching rain (the color of your eyes), smell it in the air. I yearn for the punishing drops to pound my flesh into the ground, to help me sink a little further into your embrace. Where I belong. 

I can feel your impatience pulling at me. Almost, I gasp. 

Rain falls. 

Blood trickles, stops. 

Wind sighs, there. 

Dark whispers, here. 

* * *

Six Underground (Sneaker Pimps) 

Take me down, six underground   
The ground beneath your feet   
Laid out low, nothing to go   
Nowhere a way to meet   
I've got a head full of drought down here So far off losing out round here   
Overground, watch this space   
I'm open to falling from grace 

Calm me down, bring it round   
To way high up your street   
I can see like nothing else   
In me you're better than I wanna be   
Don't think 'cos I understand - I care Don't think 'cos I'm talking - we're friends Overground, watch this space   
I'm open to falling from grace 

Tuck me down, safe and sound   
Too strung up to sleep   
Wear me out, scream and shout   
Swear my time's never cheap 

I fake my life like I've lived too much I take whatever you're given - not enough Overground, watch this space   
I'm open 

I fake my life like I've lived too much I take whatever you're given - not enough Overground, watch this space   
I'm open to falling from grace   
  

If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Marcia Elena


End file.
